


Flower crowns and Gunshots

by BillDipTrash



Category: Phandom
Genre: Bloodshed, Death, F/F, FBI, Gay, Genocide, I suck at tagging, Kidnapping, LGBT, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Police, Sarcasm, Stockholm Syndrome, criminals, dans 18, mafia, mafia!phil, pastel!dan, phils 21 ha gatye jk phils 23, the world obviosly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillDipTrash/pseuds/BillDipTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester the Fbi is scared to even send someone to stalk him hes the most feared man in Manchester.</p><p>Dan Howell most innocent and loving person on earth.He wears flower crowns,pastel clothes and make up. He also runs a youtube channel.</p><p>What will happen next after Phil saw Dan's youtube channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower crowns and Gunshots

Dan's POV

I finished making a new video i uploaded it to youtube obviously what am i gonna do to it.I went out my bedroom to go to my kitchen i was hungry so i baked some cookies while those were in the oven i brewed some tea. I heard the timer go off.I took out the cookies out of my oven i forgot my gloves so i almost dropped them."Shit that's hot." i whispered no ones here anyway. I putted on my gloves and took out the cookies from the oven.

-Time skip-

I finished eating all my cookies and drinking my tea.I was out of teabags and stuff for my hygiene so i went out to streets of manchester. I was gonna get a cab but i think i could use some exercise.I took my bike and rode it i paddled for about 20 minutes until i got to the mall i went to the part of the mall were they sell stuff i use for hygiene i bought some bubblegum scented shampoo and bubblegum scented soap that looked like a crystal i also bought a few bath bombs.I went out of the store as soon as i bought them i inspected my nails the polish was fading off it i went to the salon which was still inside the mall i spent a few minutes trying to find it there were a few places i caught my eye on but i'm just gonna save those for later

I finally found it i went inside and took a look at the main room no ones was inside except for the workers they were on their phones most probably on twitter or tumblr."Hello?"I said quietly i caught someone attentions.A girl with blonde curled hair answered me she was cute to be honest."Oh hello have sit." she told me i went and took a sit in front of her.

(to be continued cos my computer is lagging to fking much)


End file.
